


your good boy.

by sinfuljiminy



Series: camboy!louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Good enough, Mister?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So good. Don't come until I let you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wouldn't dream of it."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	your good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> another camboy louis fic bc im hella obsessed and i need to sleep for eighty years.

Louis was in heat; his stomach tightened and sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt as if his every nerve ending was exposed to fire, making him unable to sit enough to concentrate on the essay he'd been working on for three hours now. It was only nine in the morning and he was so over his head with need that masturbating in the shower just hours prior did nothing to settle the aching within him. He had no idea what was happening, but he had to do something about it before he exploded and he knew that he wouldn't be completely satisfied until there were men watching him, complimenting him, _wanting_ him so desperately and knowing they could never have him. It was a feeling that couldn't be duplicated, a feeling that made coming feel like his greatest accomplishment and swelled his head up so much to know there were so many men out there fantasying about him. Louis Tomlinson; a little virgin whore who one day stumbled upon a live web porn site and watched other men fuck their pretty little boys, watched for months and _months_ , studying and memorizing what drove men crazy until he finally decided to do something about it. And now, he couldn't go one night without it, a drug that he'd go crazy without.

Sighing out loudly, he closed his laptop and threw his books into his bag on the floor, getting up to pace back and forth around his small room and nibbled on his nails. There was no way he was going to make it till midnight, his usual viewing time, in order to get what he needed. And who the hell, besides him, watches porn at nine in the morning? He'd never signed in so early; never thought there would be anyone interested in him, most people probably at work or asleep at such an hour. Plus, he didn't have a following at nine in the morning. All his daddies, as he called them, were loyal customers and knew his set time was midnight to one in the morning unless he tells them prior that he won't be available--- which is _rare_. Finally, he decided to throw caution to the wind and went back to his laptop, taking it to his bed and set it up, peeling off his clothes and kneeling on the bed, stroking his aching, throbbing cock. He clicked and moved the mouse pad until he was at the correct page then pressed the large **_LIVE_** button, his camera coming to life and his exposed cock and torso coming into view. He stroked himself slowly, having to hold back from flicking his wrist feverishly to give himself the relief he needed. A few viewers came on and suddenly the comments began. _"Shit, you're hot, baby." "Got me hard already." "Mm, pretty little cock."_ His stomach tightened further and his breathing became heavier, a smile that was hidden to everyone on the other end of the camera forming onto his face. He spread his legs until his ass was flushed against the cool sheets and rolled his hips into his hand and it seemed to be like a beacon call, more viewers joining.

"Morning, boys.." He whispered in the most innocent voice he could muster though lust was dominating every inch of his frame. "Like what you see?"

_"Fuck yes." "You're sexy as shit." "Wanna see that ass of yours."_

He smiled and wagged the index finger of his free hand across the camera, tsking softly. "Don't be naughty, _MisterH._ I'll show you my ass when you deserve it."

The comments continued, more viewers popping online until he saw the screen name again popping up and he couldn't help the goofy grin that formed. There was always that one guy that popped out of the rest and today, MisterH had his full attention. _Got ourselves a tease here, huh?_

"Do you not enjoy a bit of foreplay, MisterH? Or are you just the kind of man that would rather bend someone over and fuck them sloppily to reach your own selfish orgasm?"

_Why don't you come find out for yourself, baby boy?_

"Mm, tempting, but I doubt my virgin hole can handle what you have to offer."

The chat blew up and he loved that it did every time he mentioned he was untouched by everyone but himself. It seemed to ignite a fire in the men watching and that's what really got him going.

_I'm able to show a virgin a good time if given the chance._

Louis laughed softly and rubbed over his stomach, hand stroking himself a little faster. "You're determined, aren't you?"

_Just wanna be the one to make you come so hard you cry yourself to sleep._

Fuck, **fuck** , this guy was hitting all the right notes and Louis was enjoying what he was singing. He was so incredibly turned on and if it wasn't for him unwrapping his hand from his cock, he would've came on the spot. Leaning forward, he typed a simple message: _private chat later?_ and hoped the other man would agree to the request.

**misterh:** only if you give me what i want now.  
**sk8erboy91:** sorry, short term memory. what was that again? ;)  
**misterh:** wanna see that pretty pink hole.  
**sk8erboy91:** mm, wouldn't want to save that all for yourself?  
**misterh:** then get off public chat and come show me.  
**sk8erboy91:** demanding little shit, huh?  
**misterh:** you have no idea.  
**sk8erboy91:** skype name?

Once he got MisterH's Skype name, he didn't even bother to tell the viewers before he closed out of the chat by clicking the red X on the browser. Going to the application, he typed in the given name and pushed the video call button, waiting a few moments before the other man's face came into view... and damn was he a sight. Long black hair stopping just below his shoulders, tattoos littering his body and making Louis' cock throb even harder. He had full lips and dark eyes (though it might've been the lighting) and best of all, he was fully naked, large cock standing at attention and his fingers wrapped around the hard flesh, stroking slowly. Louis didn't wait until the other man requested to lift his camera enough for Harry, so it says as his Skype name, to see his face, lip sucked into his mouth to keep himself from moaning.

"Shit.. you're even prettier than I imagined."

God, and his voice was so husky that Louis' cock sputtered out precome that dripped to the sheets below. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Harry's tongue dragged slowly along the length of his mouth and Louis wanted so bad to feel that hot flesh against his skin, against his aching dick that was screaming for attention. "Got any toys?"

"What are you into, baby?"

"Tell me you got a cock ring and I'm all yours."

"Mm," Louis smirked and nodded, lifting a finger as he turned to go into his drawer of goodies and pulled out the hot pink cock ring he'd thankfully purchased not too long ago. He slipped it around his sensitive flesh, hissing and trying not to whimper as he put it on, the cold metal making him shiver. "Good enough, Mister?"

"So good. Don't come until I let you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Let me see that hole now."

Louis was completely at Harry's whim and the man could be thousands of miles away, but it was as if he was standing right in front of him, spouting out these directions that the virgin was so inclined to follow. Spreading his legs, Louis let his hands caress the insides of his thighs, rolling his hips, and perching himself up on display for Harry, who licked his lips and stroked himself even harder, leaning in as if to get a better look. "Now what?"

"Stop asking questions."

"Yes, Mister.." His voice weakened and trembled, toes curling against the mattress and he wanted to come so bad, but also wanted to see what Harry had in mind for him.

"Get a dildo now.. Size 9 and thick, if you have it."

Louis almost laughed; he had every sized dildo over seven and loved to act like a certified slut fucking himself with each one and seeing which he could last longer with. Of course, he couldn't test his limits on himself because if he became overwhelmed he'd just pull out, but it was good enough practice for the future, for when he _was_ ready to take a real, hot, hard cock. Sliding out of bed, he practically ran to his closet where he kept his boys and grabbed the nine inch one, thick enough to resemble Harry's dick. He brought it back and slipped right into his previous position, leaning heavily against the headboard, grabbing his lube off the drawer and pouring some onto the red rubber material. Harry's breathing had become labored and he was stroking his beautiful dick faster and Louis was imagining that it was pressed against his hole as he positioned the dildo, arching his back, jaw slacked, and moans rolled out of him easily. He pushed in and his hips jerked, his stomach tightened and he made the most pathetic sound but it seemed to be enough for Harry that whispered a soft _fuck_ and shifted in his bed. Inch by inch his walls swallowed the dildo, clenching around it and Louis fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch every single one of Harry's reactions. But when the dildo was fully submerged and he felt fake balls against his ass cheeks, he let out a heavy sigh and lids covered his wet eyes, whimpering cries escaping through his mouth.

He heard skin smacking against skin and it was enough motivation to open his eyes and see that Harry's hand was almost a blur as he stroked himself, opposite hand rubbing his stomach, up to his torso, and pinching the hard, pink nipple. "So goddamn sexy, baby boy.. Fuck that pretty hole, yeah? Pretend it's me fucking you, pulling your hair and pounding into you so good you can't help but scream."

Louis nodded weakly and began moving his wrist, pulling the dildo all the way out and slamming it back inside, crying out with every soft graze against his prostate. He continued the motions until he adjusted to the side of the dildo and pleasure swept through him, settling into every bone in his body and he felt so relaxed; save for the way his cock screamed, begged, and cried out for attention that he was given permission to distribute. So he fucked himself, so hard that slick wet sounded mixed in with his soft, boyish moans and groans and the way Harry complimented and encouraged him to keep going, telling him what a good boy he was and how he would fuck him for hours and make him his. When his hand began to cramp, he left the dildo buried within him and shifted positions to get on all fours, knees bent enough for him to comfortably reach back and grab the dildo, continuing the assault on himself, his hole burning and throbbing hard around the rubber material. He looked back to see the way Harry's face was completely transfixed and his eyes didn't falter once as they stared at how good and hard Louis was fucking himself and he grunted as the precome poured from him, adding wet sounds to the slapping of skin. 

"Stop." Harry husked out and Louis automatically paused and awaited further instructions. "Take it out and finger yourself now in that position."

Louis nodded and did as he was told and fingering himself did nothing to soothe the fire roaring within him. His cock was red hot angry and he needed to come so bad, but he wasn't sure of the man on the other side of the screen was the kind that loved to build up anticipation, though that's what it seemed like to him. 

"Sit back on your fingers, baby.."

Again he complied.

"Tell me how you feel."

"S-so good, daddy.." He rolled his hips against his fingers, lifting up just a moment to add a third one and whimpered at the feeling. "Want you to fuck me forever.. I'll be your bad boy."

"Yeah? Wanna be my pretty little whore?"

"Mhm.. I'll be anything you need me to be."

"Fucking hot.. s-shit.." Harry moaned out as he stroked himself hard a few good times before he was coming, ribbons sputtering out his cock and drizzling over his hand and stomach. Small sounds continued to fall for him as he came down from his orgasm as plopped back against the mattress, lazy, sleepy eyes watching Louis ride his fingers faster. "Okay, baby.. you can come now."

"Thank you, Mister.." He whimpered and quickly shifted onto his back and slipped off the cock ring, wrapping the very fingers that were just inside him around the hard flesh. He didn't have to stroke too much until he was trembling and coming with a soft cry that made Harry groan softly and if Louis didn't know any better, he'd think the man was ready to have another go. "Thank you so much, daddy.."

"Thank _you_ ," Harry responded and sat up further, wiping himself with a piece of his bed sheet. "Do one more thing for me, baby."

"Anything.."

"Taste yourself. Let Daddy know how good your come is."

Louis blushed deeply and he hoped it wouldn't project on the camera because as slutty as he was, he'd never tasted his own come. In fact, it was one of the few things he considered to be disgusting in the world of sex, but fuck if he was going to disappoint his Harry right now. Nodding, he lifted his come covered hand up to his lips and slipped his pinky inside of his mouth without hesitation, drops of his juices assaulting his taste buds. And if he were being honest with himself, it wasn't so bad. He continued with his ring finger which had a bit more and finally his middle finger where he slipped it as deep as he possibly could and moaned around the digit, nodding mostly to himself. "So good, daddy.. I taste so fucking good.."

"Keep going," Harry said breathlessly and licked his lips, as if he were tasting Louis' come, too.

Louis continued with his index finger and finally licked his palm clean then flicked his tongue along every crease, gathering the discarded come on his stomach and consuming that too, all the while listening to Harry's mumbles and moans of approval and it made Louis feel so good and so satisfied. They watched each other for a few more minutes before Louis gave Harry a wink and leaned over to end the call, quickly signing out of Skype and closing his laptop. He was sure to go another round with Harry in the future but for right now, he got all he needed and he was completely okay with that.


End file.
